Not So Fragile
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: Six years after Bella is abandoned by Edward in New Moon, and nearly losing Charlie that same day, Bella has become a top notch attorney for vampire and humans alike. Reunited with the Cullens soon after, Bella informs them of Edward's long line of treachery. What happens when Bella and Jasper realize they are mates? The battle for love begins when Edward returns. Rated M.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight world...I just mess with their lives and pair them off with whomever I wish**

**So don't sue me**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't have any right to anything in the Twilight world..Stephenie Meyer owns it all...I just get to play with her characters**

**A/N: This is the prologue for my new Jasper/Bella story. Bella is not going to be spineless in this story. Also in this, Charlie knows about vampires and the shifter, he just chose to ignore it**

**Hope y'all like**

**Not So Fragile Prologue**

Six years.

It's been six years since I last saw the Cullens. But I haven't lost track of them. After they left Forks, they went to Alaska for a few months, and then for some strange reason they went to Italy. Something big happened there because when they returned to the states, they didn't sparkle in the sun anymore. My guess was that some new vampire had a gift and had shared it with the Cullens. If not that, then it was some new vampire 'sunscreen'.

A lot had happened since they left Forks. A few months after the day they left, I worked my ass off and graduated high school early. I went to college and then law school, finishing law school about 6 months ago and passing the bar exams a month after that. I opened up my own firm here in New York about a month ago. The Cullens would get a kick out of the name: Hale, Whitlock, and Swan. I had my name legally changed to Hale after what happened to Charlie and I in Forks. That was the worst day of my life. As far as the other names on the sign, well I've got one partner by the name of Peter Whitlock working for me. He does my investigations and also some court work if I need him to. The Swan stays because I still need to hold onto something of the past. I chose Hale because of Rosalie. She was tough and I felt that she wouldn't mind.

As far as what happened in Forks, I don't blame Alice for anything that happened. The wreck was Edward's fault and his alone. Charlie's condition hasn't changed much, though there has been some brain activity since we moved here. If I ever get ahold of Edward I'm going to burn him to a crisp. As it is, he and Alice are somewhere in Europe keeping their heads down to keep out of the Volturi's line of sight. Yes, I do know the Volturi personally. Apparently they had been keeping track of the Cullens and when I used two of their supposed last names for my firm, they got curious. After they found me I explained what had happened and rather than killing me and my father, they decided to help me.

Referring all vampires to my firm gave me a lot of business. I handle a lot of financial stuff as well as new identities and other stuff that vampires need. That's how I met Jenks, the Cullen's lawyer. He taught me everything he could about the forgery business before he retired. I kept his name on the payroll to keep the vampires happy, figuring that a newby doing the forgeries wouldn't be welcome. I just spread the rumor that Jenks was not seeing people on person due to an attack on him and he was fearful of his life.

Getting back to Alice and Edward, I've learned that Alice is not with him of her own free will. Edward's gift has evolved to the point where he can now control the minds of others as long as he has enough time to get a good latch onto their minds. They seem to be heading to London, so I'm going to alert Joshua Moore and get him to keep an eye on them and if he gets a chance, to take Alice away from Edward and break the mind control he's got on her. I'll call him after my next appointment.

My next appointment happens to be with the Cullens. Aro informed me a few weeks prior that they were looking for a lawyer and financial advisor since Alice has disappeared. Luckily I have a Seer in my firm who does just that for our client. Aro recommended my firm to them, knowing that the name would make them curious. I remember the look on Peter's face when I told him he was going to see Jasper again and what he looked like when I knew him. He had laughed at the image of Preppy Jasper. We both knew that it wasn't his true self that I knew back then. After hearing all the stories from Peter, I want to see the Major and cowboy that Peter has been telling me all about.

I am worried about meeting the Cullens again after all this time. Their betrayal still cuts deep within me. But after learning of Edward's betrayal of not only me but also his entire family, I understood that they had no choice. I am also slightly scared of seeing Jasper too.

Not because of his 'bloodlust'. That's just a bunch of horse shit anyway. Jasper, who went back to his maiden name of Whitlock after they left Forks, is an empath and I worry that he is going to figure out how I really feel for him when we see each other today. I want to tell him, I've already decided to do just that. I just don't want to tell him just yet. I fell in love with Jasper long before the incident on my 18th birthday. I know that he wasn't trying to hurt me that night.

He might figure it out soon enough when he sees the tattoos I've got. When I graduated from high school, I went with a few friends to Port Angeles and got a tattoo on my left shoulder blade. It says 'Property of MJW'. What it means is 'Property of Major Jasper Whitlock'. I know it probably sounds weird, but I always felt safer with Jasper than any other member of the Cullen family, even Edward. Jasper risked everything when he and Alice took me Phoenix to escape from James. I probably drove him nuts when we were holed up in that hotel room.

If he doesn't feel the same way about me, I will be devastated and humiliated. But I have to be brave and tell him. I will say this, I have a feeling that something good will happen judging by how Peter has been acting since I told him about the appointment with the Cullens. And Aro has been acting funny too, almost like a matchmaking woman.

I also have to be brave and tell the Cullens about Edward and what he's done to them and to others in the world. I know that I will have to take them to Charlie to prove some of what I say. Maybe Carlisle can take over Charlie's case because the doctor he has now is a complete moron.

My secretary just informed me that the Cullens on waiting.

Let the fun begin.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My secretary knocked on the door and after entering she said, "The Cullens are here. Shall I show them in?" I made some sort of affirmative gesture to her as I walked towards the mini bar. I had the strangest mini bar probably in the whole state. I had various types of alcohol, for both human and vampire clients, and I also had a blood bar. Human and animal blood depending on the client's diet.

Luckily, I had their files ready and on my desk, so after setting up the bar I returned to my desk, sat down, and waited. Security was important, so for appearances sake, the Cullens were being checked. A knock came and I said, "Enter." The door opened and the Cullens stepped in one by one. They had changed quite a bit since I last saw them. THey seemed to be more at ease with themselves, especially Jasper.

They were dressed differently as well. With Alice out of the picture for the time being, they no longer looked out of place. Jasper seemed the most comfortable, dressed in worn out dark blue jeans, cowboy boots, and dark green plaid shirt. Yet, he seemed hesitant, not even looking at me as he came into the room. As they all got a glimpse of me, shock registered on all of their faces but one: Emmett. He smiled and said, "It's good to see you again Bells."

I smiled and said, "Same to you Emmett." Rising from my chair, I walked to the bar and asked, "Anyone want anything? I have blood and I have the hard stuff." Carlisle and Esme said no, while Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper nodded and made their requests. Surprisingly, Jasper asked for a Jack and O positive. At my raised eyebrow all he said was, "I'll explain later darlin'." I nodded and made the requested drinks.

Once that was done, I resumed my seat and said, "I know that Aro recommended my firm to you based on our former relationship. What I must make clear to you all is that while I still care for you, you will get no special treatment from me or anyone in this firm. Is that clear?" They all nodded in agreement.

Carlisle asked, "So how did you meet Aro?" Smiling I said, "Well, when a human starts a law firm that had two well known vampire identities attached to it, the Volturi get curious. Not to worry, he knows everything and I am under his protection." Carlisle seemed to get even paler as he asked, "He knows everything?" "Yes Carlisle, he knows everything. Even things you don't."

Esme asked, "How is Charlie doing?" My smile vanished and a long lingering pain flared. Jasper's red eyes met mine as he felt it. Turning away slightly I said, "Charlie...is not well. He's actually one of the reason I asked Aro to arrange this meeting. Carlisle, I need your help." "Of course Bella, anything you need. What is wrong with him?"

Before I could reply, my intercom buzzed. When I flipped it on, my secretary said, "Ms. Hale, the vehicles you requested have arrived and are waiting in the private parking garage for you." "Thank you Mary. Before I leave, could you reschedule any other appointments I have? Also, have Peter come by my house later tonight. Last, call Jacob and have him and his men rum a perimeter around my place and tell him that the Cullens are coming with me. After that, go home for the day."

"Yes ma'am." Flipping the intercom off, I turned back and said, "This is not the place to talk. Too many human employees. Let me change and we can head someplace safe to talk. By the way, do y'all have a place to stay yet?"

Carlisle said, "Actually, we don't. I never actually thought to purchase property here." "Well y'all can stay with me. I have plenty of room believe me." Looking at the others, they seemed to silently discuss it for a few minutes before Carlisle said, "We'd be honored to join you in your home." "Great, give me a few minutes to change and we'll head out."

Heading to my private bathroom, I quickly changed out of my court clothes and into my tight black hip hugger jeans, a green long sleeved shirt, my black leather jacket and my black cowboy boots. Redoing my braid, I stepped out and said, "Follow me."

We walked out of my office and got in the elevator to the private parking for my firm. As we rode down, Jasper asked, "Where did the Whitlock come from darlin'? The only person that I know by that name is.." "Peter? Yeah, he works for me. He was in law school with me and helped me get the firm started. Jasper, has he always been such a cryptic bastard?" Chuckling, he said, "Since the day I met and turned him sugar."

Rosalie asked, "Why do you use Hale Bella?" Hesitant, I said, "Hale is actually my legal name now. I only use Swan as a part of the firm, and to keep a piece of the past with me." Jasper, looking concerned asked, "Why the name change?" "It's all a part of my story." A few minutes later, the elevator stopped and we stepped into the garage. Going around the corner, I spotted the vehicles I had ordered special.

Going to the box on top of one car, I grabbed the pile of keys inside and turned back to the Cullens. Tossing a set to Carlisle, "The Mercedes is yours Doc. Top of the line and newest model out there." Tossing another set to both Rose and Emmett, I said, "The Jeep and BMW convertible are y'alls. Enjoy." Grabbing the last two sets of keys, I tossed one to Jasper, "The black on is your Jasper."

He twirled the keys as he walked to the 2012 Ducati. He smirked and asked, "How did you know darlin'?" Smirking back I said, "A little bird told me. Now the GPS will take you to the first place we need to go, so just follow it. Let's go." Emmett shouted from the Jeep, "Can you keep up Bella?" Smirking I asked, "Can you?"

Hearing a chuckle from Jasper as I revved the engine of my own black and blood red Ducati, I put my helmet on and pulled out of the garage, Jasper and the others close behind. Our first stop: the private hospital run and staffed by the Volturi.

It was time for the truth to come out...


	4. Chapter 2

**AN: An update? YAY! I do apologize for the lack of updates on this and other stories on my profile. Apparently my muse wasn't in the mood to help me with these, so she dragged me off to work on other stuff and some new stories. But I kicked her butt and we're back online so to speak.**

**Okay, so in this chapter, the Cullens find out just how fucked up Edward really is and what he did to Bella before running off with Alice. No flashbacks really, just detailed backstory paragraphs. Flashbacks are kinda hard to write. Check out my author page on Facebook (link is on profile) for awesome pics for each story and some eye candy**

**Now...on with the story...!**

**Chapter 2: The Truth about Charlie**

As the Cullens and I headed to the first destination, I could almost feel their curiosity. I turned and found Jasper riding beside me and figured he was just projecting. He was the only one keeping up with me and I laughed when I heard the honking coming from Emmett's Jeep. Not too long after that, we reached the address I was taking them to.

It wasn't a building they'd be looking for and it didn't seem to be much on the outside. It was the inside that would confuse them. With the Volturi's help, and funding, I had this empty building converted into a state of the art hospital for humans and immortals alike. Mostly it was for Charlie, but then the Volturi started sending me immortals with problems. One patient was actually a shifter that was still not shifting, despite the fact that he had been around vampires his whole life and was currently running a temperature of 101. I was hoping that Carlisle could not only help Charlie, but all of them, since I had not had any luck keeping a permanent physician there for some time.

I pulled into the underground parking lot, followed by Jasper and the Cullens. Pulling off my helmet, I climbed off the bike and waited for them to exit their own vehicles. Carlisle came out first and asked, "What is this place?" "Dr. Cullen, this is the first and probably only hospital in the world that houses both humans and immortals. I'll explain more later. All I ask is that you wait until you see everything before you ask me questions." They all nodded and followed me to yet another elevator.

As we rode up I asked, "So what is with the diet change Jasper? Not that I'm complaining. Your current diet suits you." He nodded and said, "Frankly darlin', I've never liked the animal diet. It's not all that satisfying to me. After what happened at your birthday party, I switched and never went back." The elevator dinged and we left it. I walked out in front, with Jasper right behind me and the others behind him. His behavior was odd, yet comfortable. We came up to a security desk and I knocked it, not seeing the security guard. A curse came from below and a few seconds later, my best friend and protector, Seth Clearwater popped up.

He said, "Sorry Bella. Heard something under there and was making sure it wasn't something or someone trying to get out." I giggled and said, "Seth, you remember the Cullens don't you? Well, the Cullens and Jasper. Jasper is going by his maiden name of Whitlock." He nodded and said, "Yeah I remember them. Nice to see you again Dr. Cullen." He turned to me and said, "Bad news Bells. Dr. Idiot left for good." I almost hit my head on the counter but was stopped by Jasper who said, "No need to hit your head darlin'."

Nodding I asked Seth, "What happened this time?" "According to the nurses, he was telling people that he didn't sign up to take care of a bunch of freaks and a vegetable and he wasn't going to do it anymore. He packed up his office and left." I turned to Carlisle and asked, "Can you take over? I really need a doctor here, as you can tell." He said, "Of course Bella, I would be happy to. I am in need of something to do anyway." I smiled and said, "Well let me show you around and show you why I brought you here in the first place."

I lead them around the different areas of the hospital Each immortal 'class' had their own floor or wing depending on why they were there. When Carlisle asked why I said, "Well mostly this hospital is for vampires and shifters. The vampires taken care of here are mostly abandoned newborns. The Volturi, Aro mostly, realized that some newborns can't be punished merely because they were never taught how to survive. So they come here to learn how to feed, blend into the human world, control their thirst and strength, and to develop any gifts that might pop up. Carlisle, your friend Eleazar has been amazing in helping out in that regard. We had a newborn come in a few months ago that was able to sponge off other vampire gifts. Took up until a few days ago to get him to learn not to use it every time he shook a vampire's hand."

We finally made it to the floor for human patients. Jasper said, "You don't have very many humans here Bella." I shook my head and said, "Only one and he's under the protection of the Volturi. He was hurt very badly by another vampire and there isn't much hope." Carlisle asked, "What is the injury?" "Near fatal car crash. It left him in a coma. There's enough brain activity to give hope that he might wake up, but not enough to pull him off the machines to let him breath on his own." We reached the room and the nameplate said 'Charles S. Hale'. I turned to them and said, "You might want to prepare yourselves." I opened the door, walked in and said, "Hey you, I've brought some visitors today."

**Carlisle POV**

My family and I followed Bella inside the room and what we saw broke my heart. The human patient she had been talking about was none other than Chief Charlie Swan, her father. Bella walked over to him and sat on his bed, mindful of all the tubes and cords needing to be avoided. She smoothed the hair away from his face and said, "Charlie, Carlisle is here and he's going to try and help you. Why don't you wake up and show him how tough you are?" There was a sadness in her voice that hadn't been there until we entered the room. I walked closer, followed by Jasper. The way he was acting led me to believe that something was connecting him to Bella, but I didn't want to make assumptions.

I picked up the chart at the end of his bed and looked at the records. His vitals were strong, the coma was the only things that was worrisome. He had been in one for almost 7 years. It was almost like he was in a vegetative state, but he wasn't. I promised then and there to try and do what I could for Charlie. He had always been kind to my family and if Bella bringing me in told me anything, it was that he trusted my family, despite what we had done to Bella by leaving her.

I put the chart down and said, "Bella, I will do everything I can. I do have to ask, would you want him turned?" She shook her head and said, "Marcus asked me that the last time he and the others visited. He said that why it would heal the injuries he still had, there was too big a chance of him still remaining in the coma. Nobody has figured out what is causing the coma. No swelling and his brain isn't injured. The other doctors have never figured it out." I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "We'll figure it out Bella. Keep hoping." She smiled and said, "There's more I need to tell you. But not here."

**End Carlisle POV**

I led them out of Charlie's room and down a few floors to the conference rooms. I had asked Peter to deliver the things I needed to explain things to the Cullens before he headed to my house for the night. I sat down in one of the chairs, the Cullens and Jasper seating themselves around me. Again, Jasper seated himself close to me without encroaching on my space. I would need to ask him about that, but at a later time.

Taking a deep breath I said, "Six years ago, a few days after that disaster of a party that Alice threw me, Edward dumped me in the middle of a forest. I have no desire to repeat what he said, it being cruel and pointless. Apparently, the Pack from the Quileute reservation had been patrolling nearby and overheard what he said. One of them reported it back to Billy Black, who in turn told Charlie that Edward had dumped me in the middle of the forest and was leaving town with Alice." Jasper asked, "Alice was with him?" I nodded and said, "Yes, but it's not what you think. I'll explain in a bit. Anyway, Charlie was angry that I had been hurt in such a manner that he left the station and went after them."

I took a sip of water and continued, " He caught up with them in town and chased after them. According to the cruiser's dashboard camera, they were speeding through town, Edward not even attempting to be 'human' while driving. A few miles outside of town something happened and Charlie drove off the road. The other cops and the ambulance found the cruiser wrapped around a tree, Edward and Alice nowhere in sight. They were able to get him to the hospital in time, but as you can see, there was lasting damage."

I stood and went over to one of the windows. I said, "I think Charlie and I stuck around for about six months before I had enough with the small town bullshit. Not to mention that I wanted to keep him safe incase Edward came back. Something about him seemed very odd and frightening that day and I didn't want Charlie hurt anymore. We both had to disappear." Esme asked, "What about your mother?" I snorted and said, "That bitch? Please, she hardly even remembers that she even has a daughter. She's got Phil and a new daughter so I really don't care about her anymore." Turning to Jasper I said, " I needed to make sure that Isabella and Charlie Swan no longer existed. An anonymous text gave me the address of a Mr. Jay Jenks."

He smirked and said, "Peter strikes again I trust?" I nodded and said, "Yep. I contacted Mr. Jenks and told him what I could. He was able to do what I asked and we disappeared. Charlie and I are both Hales now. I went to law school and started my own firm." Carlisle asked, "How did the Volturi become involved?" I laughed and said, "A few months after I started Hale Whitlock and Swan, they showed up and demanded to know who I was. Apparently they keep files of all the different names that vampires use over the decades in order to keep track, so my using Hale for my legal name and Whitlock in my firm was suspicious. So I told them everything. At first they were pissed, but when one of my private investigators came in and told me some new information about Edward and a few other things, they offered to assist me in whatever I needed. As long as I helped them in return."

Carlisle said, "The hospital?" "And the firm. All of their legal stuff goes through me now. I was able to convince them that snap judgements might drive fear into other vampires, but it could also cause problems. So now anyone that breaks any vampire law must have a trial and only if they are found guilty can they be executed." They looked at me in shock and then Rosalie asked, "What about the law about humans knowing about us?" "That law remains the same. They didn't turn me because Marcus saw that I have a mate and convinced the other two that it should be my mate that turns me."

Esme asked, "You mentioned that Alice was not with Edward. What do you mean?" I leaned back and said, "Alice is not in control of her own mind or visions. Edward's mind reading ability has evolved. He can now control minds as long as he can latch onto a thought that he can use against the person. Alice is under his control because he, according to my intel, latched onto the vision she had of me and my mate. Apparently he wasn't happy about it and used it against her. I have someone in place to grab her and get her away from him should the opportunity rise."

Jasper asked, "Any idea who your mate is darlin'?" I shrugged and said, "Marcus said it was someone I was close with and that I know. It's not Peter or Garrett and I'd kill Alistair before I'd let him touch me. So I have no clue." Carlisle asked, "You know Garrett and Alistair?" "Yes I do. Garrett is one of my private investigators. one of the best actually. Sneaky little bastard that one. I met Alistair at a hearing unfortunately. He was trying to sneak away from a massacre that he was forced to participate in. I was able to get him off with just a 'warning', and to be honest, I don't like him." Esme said, "Few do dear."

Emmett asked, "So now what?" Seeing how late it was getting, I stood up and said, "Now it's time to head to my place. Carlisle, Seth has all the stuff he needs from you to get an ID card made. You can start on Monday. Let's get you to my house and settled." We left the conference room and went back to the cars. As I straddled my bike, Jasper pulled up next to me on his and said, "You look really good on that bike Isabella." The way he said my name and the fact that he seemed to be flirting with me put me into a slight shock and I blushed. He chuckled and then said, "Lead the way sugar." Putting my helmet on, I revved up the engine on my bike and pulled out, Jasper and the Cullens pulling out behind me.

It took a few hours before we finally reached my property. Jasper and I rode up to the house, with the Cullens behind us. I pulled off my helmet to hear Jasper say, "Damn darlin', nice house." I laughed and said, "Thanks Jasper, glad you like it." Leaving the helmet on the bike, I led them into the house. I briefly saw one of the Pack walking around the forest line and nodded my head in his direction. Walking inside, I dropped my jacket into a chair and said, "Welcome to my house. Make yourselves at home."

They stared and looked around for quite a bit. Esme said, "I really like how you decorated this Bella. It's very you." I bowed my head in her direction, grateful for the praise. Seeing Carlisle and Emmett carrying some luggage in, I said, Just put those in the living room for right now. I'll show you where you're 'sleeping' and you can take them there after." Walking up the stairs, I started by showing Carlisle and Esme their room.

Even though they had left me, I never forgot about each of the Cullens and when I had bought the land and built the house, I made sure that I had rooms for each of them so that if they ever came back into my life, they'd have a place to stay. Opening the door, I said, "Here is your room." I had decorated each room to hopefully show each of their personalities, but I left it just enough to where they could add their own touches to it. Carlisle and Esme looked around the room and then they both hugged me close to them, Esme saying, "Thank you." I kissed them both on the cheek and said, "The brown door leads to your own bathroom and the black leads to your office Carlisle. Esme, there is a little building outside by the pool for you to work on whatever you like." I left them to look around some more and to unpack. Strangely, all of them had only two suitcases. I'd ask about it later.

Next up was Rosalie and Emmett's room. It was one of the larger rooms that the house had. With Emmett being such a large dude, I felt it was necessary. Again, I was hugged and thanked not only by Emmett, but by Rosalie as well. I had a feeling that she and I needed to talk later. Last was showing Jasper his room. I wasn't sure if I had decorated it correctly for him, probably because I didn't know all that much about him. It was rustic dark wood furniture that I had a feeling would suit him, thanks to a little text from Peter. That was about all I put into his room because I didn't know what else to do. I opened the door and said, "Here's your room Jasper."

He walked inside and he too spent a few minutes just staring. he turned to me and said, "This is awesome darlin'. You don't mind if I put a few of my own touches on it do you?" I shook my head and said, 'Go ahead, I left y'alls rooms to where you could. I'll leave you alone while you unpack." I started to walk out when he asked, "Can I ask you something sugar?" Turning back I said, "Ask me anything you like." He walked up to me and asked, "What does that tattoo on your shoulder blade mean?"

I had forgotten about my tattoo when I had taken off the long sleeved shirt I had worn over my tank top. The tattoo stuck out like a sore thumb. While I wanted to tell Jasper what it meant, and talk about why he kept calling me darlin' and sugar, but I was feeling the need to tease, so I said, "Tell you what cowboy. I'll give you two weeks to try and figure it out. Let's see if that vampire brain of yours is up to the task." His eyes went a little dark and he gently grabbed me, pinned me to his bed and began to tickle me.

After a few minutes and my begging for him to stop, Jasper pulled me to his side on the bed and said, "Alright darlin', I'll play your little game. What do I get if I win?" My mind went blank at his question and my mouth dropped. He chuckled and said, "Maybe my prize should be whatever I figure out?" I nodded and leaned up. I wanted to play, but I also wanted to know what he felt.

Turning I asked, "Jasper, why do you keep calling me darlin' and sugar? I don't mind, I'm just curious as to why." He was silent for a few moments, staring at me as if he wanted to make sure I was ready to hear what he was about to say. He said, "I don't know why darlin'. I feel this connection to you that I've only been feeling since the night of that fuckin' party." I thought about it for a few seconds and asked, "Did it start right as I got that damn papercut?" His eyes widened as he said, "Yeah it did Bella. Why do you ask?"

I got up and said, "Follow me. I have an idea of what is going on but I need to talk to someone first." He followed me out of his room and to the huge ass media room that I had. Tapping a few keys on the laptop was there, I said, "Call Marcus Volturi." The family had followed us and Jasper asked, "Why are you calling Marcus?" I said, "I have a feeling about why this connection you've been feeling started right after I got the papercut. I need to ask Marcus first though."

A few moments later, the call connected and Marcus' face popped up on the screen. He said, "Ah, Isabella, what can I do for you this late in the evening? Are you alright?" I smiled and said, "I'm perfectly fine Marcus. I just have a question that I need to ask you. Since you can read connections I thought you were the best person to ask." He nodded and asked, "What can I do to help?" "If a vampire is mated to a human, how can they tell? You've told me that a mating bond is at its strongest when both are vampires. So how would a human mate become so?"

Marcus sat in his chair and said, "Usually the bond is discovered and begins forming once the human has their blood spilt. The scent in some human's blood triggers the bond. Like with yours my dear. The one time Aro, Caius and myself visited and you cut your hand, do you remember?" At my nod he continued, " Well when I smelled your blood, I could tell that you were bonded already to another vampire, but it was fragile, like it hadn't had a chance to become solid. Have you spilt your blood in front of any vampires in a small amount? It would not occur in large amounts because the blood flow would be harming you."

I nodded and said, "Yes, six years ago I got a papercut. Jasper Whitlock came after me. At the time it was believed that he was trying to kill me. However with what you told me about bloodlust, singers and how his gift works with those, I don't believe he was trying to hurt me. I believe he was trying to protect me." Marcus saw Jasper standing beside me and said, "Ah, Major Whitlock, good to see you again. Now, since you are standing by Isabella, I believe that this question was because of you." Jasper nodded and told him about the feelings he had been having since the family left me six years ago.

Carlisle jumped in by saying, "We also had some knowledge that Bella and Jasper were connected somehow and tried to keep her with him. That was why we sent her with Jasper and Alice when that nomad came after her." I turned to the screen and said, "Marcus, is he...?" Marcus nodded and said, "Does your heart hurt at the thought of never being near him again?" I looked at Jasper and briefly imagined that he left and never came back. The pain hit me quickly and left me gasping for air. Jasper eased me into a chair as Marcus said, "I believe you have your answer little one. Now Aro is wanting to talk with you in the morning. Shall 11 o'clock be a good time?:

I nodded and he said goodbye and disconnected the call. Jasper was kneeling in front of me, trying to use his gift to calm the panic Marcus' theory had caused. I could feel his pain as well. Turning to Carlisle, I asked, "Could you leave us alone for a bit? Jasper and I need to talk." He nodded and said, "We'll be in the woods. Jasper, call us if you need to." They left and Jasper and I were alone for the time being.

I could feel Jasper's fingers grazing my tattoo as he asked, "May I make my first guess as to what this means darlin'?" I nodded and he traced each part of it as he said, "Property of Major Jasper Whitlock. Is that what it means?"

I nodded and asked, "So you and I are mates?"


End file.
